


Respectable

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayers can be respectable when they really want to be...and then again, maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable

**Author's Note:**

> For definexfreedom.

"Faith," Buffy said as she tried to decide between the cornflower blue dress and the pale pink one, "are we getting old?"

"Slayers never get old," Faith said, watching her with a grin, "we get even."

"You know what I mean. Don't you ever think about settling down and getting a house and a picket fence or something?"

"Picket fences make great emergency stakes," Faith said agreeably.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"Only for you," Faith said. "Are you sure you don't want to wear something in a nice bright red?"

"I'm trying to look respectable today," Buffy said.

"Hmph," Faith said. "Okay, how 'bout this: you look respectable during the day and then we can do the totally unrespectable thing at night?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm definitely too old for this."

"I'll prove you different," Faith said.

"You're on."


End file.
